1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the generation of multimedia presentations.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of digital cameras, digital camcorders, etc., users of these devices have wanted to share with others the large number of photos and videos captured by these devices. To share their photos and videos, users are uploading them to their personal computers, media servers on their home networks, Internet-based storage locations, or social networking web sites.
Currently, when a user wishes to display photos or videos containing specific individuals, the user must spend an enormous amount of time locating the desired images by searching through all of the user's photos and videos in all of the various storage locations. Once the desired images have been chosen, the user must then spend time manually putting the images into a single presentation that can then be shared with others.
In light of the above, what is needed is a way for users to easily locate desired images and create a presentation based on the desired images to share with others.